creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Süße der Kirschen
Die Art, wie sie mich ansieht, fließt in meine Seele hinein wie ein Starkregen in die aufgerissene Erde einer ausgetrocknete Savanne. Ihr Blick drückt unverhohlenes Begehren aus. Aber das ist nicht das eigentlich Wichtige daran. Wichtiger ist: Er gibt mir das stumme Versprechen, dass alles gut werden könnte. Dass es noch so etwas wie eine ganze, lohnenswerte Zukunft geben kann in dieser zersplitterten Welt. Ich war im Grunde meines Herzens nie ein Romantiker. Ich habe Liebesschnulzen immer gehasst und sehe diese Form zwischenmenschlicher Beziehungen normalerweise weitaus nüchterner. Aber die Dinge haben sich geändert. Der Grund dafür nennt sich „Verknappung“. Und er hängt unmittelbar zusammen mit dem Prinzip von Angebot und Nachfrage. Vor wenigen Jahren noch herrschte ein Überangebot an Romantik, an Zuwendung, an Kitsch und naiven Träumereien. Diese Dinge quollen damals aus jeder Pore unseres Alltags. Sie liefen wie unsichtbarer rosa Schleim aus Magazinen, quetschten sich sirupgleich aus Bildschirmen heraus und quollen wie hochallergener Blütenstaub aus Radios und Lautsprechern hervor. Dieses Überangebot, diese Allgegenwärtigkeit machte Romantik praktisch wertlos. Störend beinah. Dann aber wurde das Angebot schlagartig verringert. Radikal verringert. Und an die Stelle von rosaroten Zuckerwelten trat die knallharte Realität. Das pure Überleben. Ein Alltag, in dem es nur noch darauf ankam sich die nächste Mahlzeit zu ergattern. Und darauf, nicht von den anderen Hungrigen und Verzweifelten getötet und niedergetrampelt zu werden. Nicht etwa aus Bosheit, sondern einfach weil das eigene Überleben im Zweifel immer wichtiger war als das der anderen. Oder aber, wegen des Wurms. Ja, es waren die Zeiten des Wurms, die damals begannen und die bis heute ungebrochen andauern. Seit die ersten Parasiten sich in die Köpfe unserer Mitmenschen gepflanzt hatten. Seit sie sich an unseren Gehirnen festgeklammert hatten und darin erblüht und gewachsen waren, wie überreife, saftige Früchte. Kleine, primitive Kommandoeinheiten, die mühelos ein überaus komplexes und über Millionen von Jahren entwickeltes biologisches System besetzen und auf die einfachsten Funktionen reduzieren konnten: Töten und Fressen. Ich betrachte wieder meine Auserwählte und sehe, dass sie sich kaum noch beherrschen kann mich zu küssen. Doch ich dehne diesen Moment so lange wie möglich, koste ihn aus und spüre ihm nach, wie dem flüchtigen Geschmack eines kostspieligen Weins. Meine Nase saugt Pheromone ein, die ähnlich wie der Wurm, auf grundlegende Mechanismen meines Gehirns wirken. Allerdings auf eine weitaus angenehmere Weise. Ob man es nun als Chemie oder Liebe bezeichnet, macht für mich im Moment keinen Unterschied. Das Gefühl selbst ist das Einzige, was zählt. Liebe gibt es in meiner Welt kaum mehr. Jedenfalls nicht für Singles wie mich. Die alten, zuvor geknüpften Bande – Familien, Ehepaare, Geschwister – hielten zwar mehr oder weniger, falls sie nicht schon zuvor brüchig gewesen waren. Aber für all die einsamen Wölfe gibt es bestenfalls Verbündete. Zu groß ist das Misstrauen, zu allgegenwärtig die Paranoia. Auf dem Boden nie endender Furcht kann keine tiefere Verbindung gedeihen. Genauso gut hätte man auch Samen auf übersalzenem Boden ausstreuen können. Der einzige Samen, der in diesem Klima aufgeht, ist der, den die Würmer ausstreuen. Meistens durch Bisse und Kratzer, aber gelegentlich auch auf andere, raffiniertere Weise. So oder so gibt es kein Mittel dagegen. Die einzige Heilung scheint der Tod zu sein, da der Wurm sehr tief im Hirn sitzt und bei jedem Versuch ihn zu entfernen eine starke Säure absondert. Doch selbst wenn wir dieses Problem umgehen würden, gäbe es da immer noch die Eier, die überall im Körper der Infizierten auf neue Wirte warten. Geduldig und voller Sehnsucht danach den Zweck ihrer Existenz erfüllen zu dürfen. Ich weiss nicht, ob wir diesen Kampf noch gewinnen können. Möglich ist es vielleicht. Aber inzwischen ist es mir egal. Ich bin des Kämpfens so müde. Wenn du jedem misstraust und ständig nur versuchst zu überleben, macht das etwas mit deiner Seele. Es höhlt sie aus. Es entkernt sie und pflanzt dort einen kalten Samen ein, der nie wieder verschwindet. Die Angst entmenschlicht dich mehr, als jeder physisch existente Parasit es je könnte. Sie ist der eigentliche Feind. Ein Feind, dem ich mich nun nicht länger stellen werde. Ihre Geduld ist am Ende, so wie auch die meine. Ihre Lippen glänzen rot wie die Kirschen, die ich seit meiner Kindheit so geliebt habe und ich glaube fast spüren zu können, wie sich das Aroma auf meiner Zunge entfaltet. Süß, herb und würzig. Ich rieche gesüßten, schwarzen Tee in ihrem Haar und einen Hauch vom Parfüm meiner ersten Liebe. Ich tauche ein in eine Welt aus Gerüchen. In eine bessere, schönere Welt. Sie kommt nun noch näher, da ich es zulasse, meinen Widerstand aufgebe. Ihre Lippen berühren mich fast. Sie gibt ein leises Stöhnen von sich und mein Unterleib kribbelt vor Erregung. Worte benutzt sie nicht. Sie kennt sie wahrscheinlich bereits nicht mehr, aber das ist auch nicht nötig. Sie will mich, so wie mich noch nie jemand gewollt hatte. Auch nicht vor der Katastrophe. Das allein hat jetzt Bedeutung. Es ist der Wurm, der sie steuert. Ich weiss das. Nur der Wurm lässt sie so wunderschön erscheinen. Seine Eier kleben an ihren Lippen. Sie schwimmen in ihrem Speichel und im Glaskörper ihrer sanften blauen Augen. Und sie wohnen auch in den Tiefen ihrer Lenden. Es ist der Wurm, der dafür sorgt, dass sie mich liebt. Es war schwer, einen von jenen zu finden, bei denen der Parasit sich nicht ans Aggressionszentrum geheftet hat. Einen der seltenen Menschen, bei denen er die Libido nutzt, um sich zu verbreiten. Eine fast poetische Art der Infektion. Es passiert vielleicht bei zwei von hundert Infizierten. Aber letztlich habe ich es geschafft. Letztlich habe ich meinen Ausweg gefunden in der Gegenwart eines Menschen, bei dem es kein Misstrauen geben muss und dessen Absichten ich von Anfang an genau kenne. Schon in wenigen Stunden wird der Wurm mich von allen Ängsten befreien, wie auch von allem Anderen. Doch diesen Kuss und diese Nacht, wird mir niemand nehmen können. Ich lasse den Dingen ihren Lauf und koste von den Kirschen. Süße Früchte, in denen sich manchmal auch ein kleiner Wurm versteckt. Aber ist das wirklich ein Grund auf die Süße zu verzichten? Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kurz